Milton Hershey VS Willy Wonka
The 55th battle of Dragon Rap Battles features Milton Hershey and Willy Wonka to see who is the better chocolate maker. The Battle Hershey: It’s time for The Candy Man to show Willy Wonka where to stick it! Cause i’m storming in his factory even without my Golden Ticket No More Mr. Goodbar Here, for my raps will be retaining ya Ruling Hotels to Theme Parks in the small town of Pennsylvania Though I admire the idea of your Chocolate Waterfall Runnel You fucked it all up when you created that psychedelic tunnel In Fact, most your traps affect the kids to conditions of extreme While I left school and became a candy maker at the age of 14! Wonka: Oh You Left School and became Big? that must be sooo original You’re no better than the other kids who learned not to be cynical Learned from Huyler’s yet your business in New York didn’t hold I’ll have your Cadbury Eggs creamed as mine are solid gold You had plans for Veggie Ice Cream and more ideas that were dumb I bet even Violet Beauregarde wouldn’t wanna chew on your gum I have Pure Imagination when it comes to making sweet candy While your products make me laugh harder than my taffy Hershey: Listen here you little runt, I made the candy business gianantic Unstoppable, not the stock crash, nor protests, or even The Titanic As all you want to do is fill in your Fun Dip in Charlie’s Bucket But I’ll help school these orphans out to stay away from your ruckus You’re a Purple Riddler with orange little men who riddle me dumb shit As The Chocolate King is dropping bars like it's scrumdiddlyumptious although i’m rich, I live nearby the town and even work with my employees I suggest you get out of your factory and maybe spend some dough on charity! Wonka: I bring joy to children while you on the other hand, can’t make something decent With products so bland that you had to go after some of Reese's Pieces Even you should know that Hershey Chocolates are a fad, but Wonka's is a Permanent Thing I suggest now you Take 5 steps back when Willy Wonka’s in the ring Because I heard when it came to kisses to Kitty, it couldn’t be milder While my character has Deppth, Genes couldn’t get any more Wilder I’m an Xploding Candy Making Machine, while you are just an amateur YOU GET NOTHING! YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR! Tom: CHOCLAATTTTTTTTTTEEEE! Michael Rosen: Chocolate! Dragonsblood23: Oh shit I forgot about keeping these guy out of this battle (Chocolate Fish and Rosen eats all the chocolates as Dragon cries) Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called my very own willy wonka rap beat and can be found here *The instrumental at the end was Why Can't We Be Friends by War. *Dragon considered having The M&Ms 3rd party but it was after Shovel recorded and the writing was posted on Deviantart that made him decide against it as it was too late to add them. Category:Milton Hershey VS Willy Wonka Category:Season 5 Category:Dragon Rap Battles